


Music in the Woods (HIATUS, READ NOTES)

by 003Hime



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Choices: It Lives In The Woods, It Lives (Visual Novels)
Genre: As well as transphobia and bullying, Characters like Arisa and Tae are aged up, F/F, For example Kaoru is MC, It Lives in the Woods x Bandori, Lots of OOC but I try my best, Obvs character death warning, So yeah, The whole cast is female, They still use the same positions as ILITW characters, Tomokao-centric, Trans Kitazawa Hagumi, What could go wrong??, Yes this is a crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/003Hime/pseuds/003Hime
Summary: Westchester, Oregon. Seta Kaoru is in her final year of high-school. And with the dark, ancient, and supernatural forces that lurk in the woods she lives so dangerously close to-it's sure to be a scream.
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Nyubara Reona/Tamade Chiyu, Seta Kaoru/Udagawa Tomoe
Kudos: 9





	Music in the Woods (HIATUS, READ NOTES)

**Author's Note:**

> Ladies and Gatsbys, I'm back. With something odd as hell, yes a ChoicesxBandori crossover :D I don't know how often I'll be posting, but hopefully this goes well.  
> EDIT 5/5/20: As of now this fic is on hiatus. I'm not in a great mindspace and I'm pressuring myself to write almost every day, which is not helping. I'm extremely sorry to have to pause a fic after only one chapter, but as soon as I'm in a space where I can write a fic for you guys to enjoy, I'll be back. Thank you for continued support on this and my other work <3 ALSO! I'm attempting to make a small piece of art for each chapter, you'll see I inserted the first in this chapter. Dirt-monster Lisa taking Kaoru's breath away, as it were ;)

~~**_KAORU_** ~~

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Ungh..."

_Tap. TAP TAP TAP._

Her eyes blinked open, and Kaoru ran a hand over them as her phone screen lit up, flooding the dark with light. She sat up, grasping for the device in an attempt to stop the bright disturbance. "My Gods, what time is it?" she asked the empty bedroom. "Bzzzzzzt," her phone replied indignantly. Kaoru opened the messages app with bleary eyes.

**[3:09a.m.] are you there? it's Lisa**

Kaoru blinked.

**{3:10a.m.} Lisa? Its 3am, may I ask why you are texting me?**

**[3:10a.m.] i'm sorry. I went back to the woods**

**[3:10a.m.] i had to make sure it wasn't all in my head**

**[3:10a.m.] and it's not Kaoru. It's ALL REAL and so is he**

Even from that, a shiver ran down her spine. Kaoru typed with one hand and reached for her light switch with the other.

**{3:11a.m.} Lisa, please. You must be drunk. Its not real. Mr Red was a stupid game. He doesn't exist.**

**[3:11a.m.] he does, he's here with me now**

She froze up. Somehow the well-lit room seemed darker than before.

**{3:12a.m.} Where are you?**

**[3:12a.m.} i can hear him in the trees**

_TAP. TAP. TAP._

Kaoru jumped out of her skin, dropping the phone and scrambling to turn her light towards the window. The tapping continued with feverish intent, hammering home her fear and making the teen's stomach churn.

Peering out of the window, she saw....

"Lisa, oh my Gods, what are you doing?!" 

The brunette's monotone face peered back at her. "Can I come in?"

Wordlessly, Kaoru slid open the window enough so Lisa could climb inside. "How did you get up here?"

Lisa blinked at her as if it was a no-brainer question. "I climbed."

Before Kaoru could respond, Lisa turned back towards the window. "We need to get the others. Come on, it's late already."

"Who do you mean, exactly?"

"Our friends, silly! Hina, Reona, Yukina, Tomoe, Rei and Hagumi. I need to show you all something," Lisa grinned. 

Kaoru's face fell. "Lisa, I haven't spoken to any of them in so long. What happened to Ako....it did something to us-" Lisa cut her off with a scowl. "Everyone has to be there, _Seta_ , that's the rule."

The phone began to buzz once more. "I'm sorry, Lisa, can we talk at school? It's late, and I'm very tired" Kaoru exhaled, sliding her thumb across the screen and reading the message she'd received.

**[3:17a.m.] Kaoru are you there? I got lost**

"We have to go to the woods, Kaoru."

The lights flickered once. She could barely stop her shaking. 

"....Lisa?"

A hand clamped down on her wrist before she could move, locking her in place. Kaoru writhed underneath Lisa's inhuman grip, searching the room for anything that could help her. With a scream, Lisa threw her to the floor.

"We _all_ have to be there, stupid, don't you remember?" Frantic, Kaoru pawed at her friend's face...and her flesh crumbled to the floor. An earthy scent suffocated her as Lisa leaned in, smile stretching eerily wide....

**"Everyone plays together.."**

"Ggh...Lis..." 

The room around her began to blur as Kaoru's vision failed, and a choked sound escaped through the open window as the moon leered overhead, stealthily watching as the girl succumbed to her attacker.

~~**_REI_** ~~

Senior year was something she'd been looking forward to. 

A final year of relative freedom before she could escape high school forever. Not only that, but she wasn't a little kid anymore. There were parties, alcohol.....things to take her mind off everything else in the world. To find solace in mindlessness and abandon. 

"Move it" she barked at the freshmen stood in front of her new locker. Yep, that felt good. She was at the top of the food chain now-no longer a terrified herbivore in a sea of carnivorous beasts.

 _THUD_ , said the fist, inches away from her head. 

Well, almost top of the food chain.

"Morning, Wakana," Touko smiled at her. "How was your summer?"

Rei turned without a word, kicking her locker shut and pacing away. "Don't be like that, Rei! My blood's pretty tasty, if ya wanna try some..." 

The goth turned to face the prep. "First off, I can only imagine the amount of plagues floating in your bloodstream, so I'll pass. And second, why would you invite a vampire to drink from you? Do you have a death wish, or somethin'?" When Touko only lifted an eyebrow, she tutted. "Should I call the counsellor for you?"

"Funny, Rei, you still haven't lost your sense of humour. I'll see you in class." The blonde flashed her another soulless grin, strutting down the corridor. 

Rei let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Maybe this year wouldn't be full of freedom after all. 

~~**_KAORU_** ~~

"Kaoru! Good to see you!"

She lifted her head to see Tae, her neighbour, strolling across the garden. "Morning, my kitten" Kaoru smiled, earning a scoff and a blush from her elder. "Gosh, you're grown up. Look at you, calling me a kitten when I'm the adult here!" The girls shared some good-natured laughter before Tae reached into her pocket, removing a small object and handing it to Kaoru. "I found this in your garden. Is it yours, by any chance?"

The stone was uncomfortably heavy in her hand, and engraved with an ancient-looking rune. Kaoru ran a finger over it and shrugged. "I'll hold onto it for now." Her neighbour nodded. "I suppose you should be getting to school. Let me know if you need anything whilst your parents are away, okay?"

After waving goodbye, Kaoru pocketed the stone and sighed. Waking up that morning, she was sure she was dead. But the empty, sunlit room begged to differ. 

The girl ran a hand over her neck again, wincing at the bruises there. If that and the texts from Lisa on her phone indicated anything, it was that last night hadn't been a dream. 

_But then what the hell was it?_

~

The sound of her feet on rough tarmac harmonised with the birds in the trees, providing a dainty melody as she walked to school. Kaoru found herself humming, taking in the sunlight and smell of wild grass that Westchester provided her with. It was an average town, with shops and cafes, a library and high school, even a hospital. The mountains and lakes of southern Oregon sang to her from afar-this place was like a small piece of heaven. 

Her reverie was interrupted, quite suddenly, by the soft hum of a vintage Camaro. Kaoru looked up, only to lock eyes with the driver-a woman, perhaps a few years older than her, with delicate blue hair and a curious frown. Somehow, she looked familiar.

The car pulled to an almost-standstill, and the woman looked at her more closely. "Hey....do we know each other?"

"I believe so. Do you go to Westchester High School?" 

The blunette scoffed, shaking her head. "Not anymore, heh. I'm lucky to have left that hell behind."

As her car began to pick up speed again, the driver smiled, and Kaoru felt that those smiles were very rare. "Hang in there. You'll be out soon."

"Wait, I-"

But the Camaro was gone, turning a corner and disappearing. Kaoru tucked her ponytail over her shoulder, and continued walking.

~

"Hey, Seta."

Kaoru closed her locker to see Rei Wakana, hand on one hip, stood beside her. "Rei! My dear, it's been too long. How are you?"

The other girl shifted her feet in a half-shrug. "Fine, I guess. My locker got moved next to yours, so I guess we'll be seeing more of each other this year."

"That's wonderful, kitten," Kaoru smiled. "Is that Reona over there?"

Across the hallway, a slim girl with colourful twin-tails held a book to her chest. Despite seeming afraid, her face lit up when she saw Kaoru and Rei. "Hi, guys!"

"Hi, Reo. Have a nice summer?"

She smiled. "Mm! I went to a music camp in Portland. Wanted to work on my keyboarding, you know? But..anyway.."

In an instant, her mood shifted to sullen. "Did you guys get...weird texts last night?"

Before she could respond, a shrill laugh echoed down the corridor. The three turned to watch as a small, redheaded girl walked by, chatting with two friends.

"I've been ghosting a guy for weeks, and he asked to get coffee for the third time. Take a hint," the blonde on her left giggled, "I mean, come ON!"

With a sharp, frustrated inhale Rei turned to look at the wall. "Man, and here I was thinking high school might not be the sucking necrotic chest wound I remembered it to be."

She looked Kaoru deep in the eyes. "I'll get out of here. Touko already gave me a 'welcome back' gift consisting of her unwanted presence."

"H-hi, Chiyu!"

The three stopped as Reona spoke up, smiling at the redhead, who gave her a devious smile. "Reona. Did you have fun at Kids Allowed this summer? Ooh, maybe the chaperones even let you play with the other toddlers, instead of sitting in the bathroom all by yourself!"

"I just...wanted to say hello.." Reona mumbled, barely audible above Chisato and Touko's cackling. 

"And I wanted to not hear your whiny voice this morning, but we don't always get what we want, hm? Kirigaya, Shirasagi, let's go."

As the group took off, Reona sighed, pulling her bag closer to her and putting on a small smile. "Guess things are as great as ever, hm?"

"I'm sorry about them, Reona," Kaoru bit her lip with melancholy. "Chisato wasn't always like this....."

The smaller girl hummed. "Neither was Chiyu, but I guess high school changes everyone...we should be getting to the gym, right?"

The bleachers were already full with chattering students as Kaoru and Reona walked through the doors, some excited to be seeing their friends again, and others dreading the start of lessons. "There's a spot next to one of the teachers. Do you wanna take it, or...?" Reona gave Kaoru a wide, hopeful smile. "You're welcome to it, kitten."

As her companion skipped off, Kaoru scanned the rows again. It really was stuffed. Finally, her eyes caught on a seat in the second row, right next to a slouching figure she knew all too well...

Udagawa Tomoe. Her ex-friend, and the school's resident emotionless loner. 

~~**_TOMOE_** ~~

"Can I sit here?"

Tomoe looked up without a word, and her breath caught. 

_Kaoru._

There were so many things she wanted to reply with. She wanted to tell the love of her life everything, but instead her lips said "yes."

~~**_KAORU_** ~~

They sat wordlessly next to each other for what felt like an eternity. Even as a girl took the podium in front of them, all she could focus on was Tomoe, Tomoe beside her, Tomoe smelling like the same shampoo she used when they were children, Tomoe who she missed-

"Good morning, Westchester High. Is it good to be back?"

Among many answers, Touko shouted from the back row. "HAHA! YOU REALLY WANT US TO ANSWER THAT, MINATO?"

Yukina sighed, shaking her head. "Yes, thank you, settle down. Welcome back, everyone. For anyone who doesn't know me, I'm Minato Yukina, your student body president."

Kaoru made a noise of surprise. "When did Yukina become popular?" She wasn't expecting an answer, but Tomoe spoke anyway, sending a shiver through her. "Probably when she grew her hair out and became president."

With a newfound confidence Kaoru didn't recognise, Yukina called out to the crowd. "Should we get this pep rally started? Come on, Westchester Wolves!"

At her signal, several cheerleaders sprang up, waving their pom poms and stirring up the students. Another face stood out to Kaoru among them.

"Come on, Wolves! You can do better than that!" Hikawa Hina's voice rang out over the din, her skirt shaking as she danced with a huge grin on her face. Tomoe folded her arms.

"Looks like Hina's doing okay."

After pulling off an effortless backflip, Hina looked back towards her squad, locking eyes with Chiyu, who frowned at her. She turned...and tripped straight over, landing flat on her face, to the audience's surprise. "Maybe not so okay..." Tomoe's eyes were wide beside her. 

Ignoring Touko and Chisato's riotous laughter, Hina got to her feet, falling back in line with the other cheerleaders. Her spark seemed to be gone, no longer smiling or dancing as though she loved it.

Smirking, Chiyu stepped forward. Despite being the shortest of the cheerleading squad, she used her social standing as much as she could, somehow commanding the audience and team to focus solely on her. She took three running steps and flew into a no-handed carthweel. Kaoru felt her ears ring as the crowd roared for Chiyu, who was taking it all in like a flower soaking up sunlight.

Rei, sat a row or two behind Kaoru, groaned. "Why do people even like her? Do they not see how horrible she is?" Tomoe shrugged. "And? She's cute and she can do flips. As if we could compete with that."

As the cheerleaders took their seats, Yukina returned to the stage. "Now everyone, give it up for the Westchester Wolves netball team!" 

More cheers erupted as the girls ran out, chanting and clapping their hands. Captain Hiromachi Nanami howled as loud as she could, setting off a chain reaction of monotonous howls throughout the gym. "So Hagumi made the team this year?" Kaoru asked. Tomoe nodded. "Yeah. She's definitely been working hard."

Someone in the audience gave a shout of "TRIPLE THREAT!", turning Hagumi's attention to the bleachers. "Who said that?! Get down here so I can kick your-"

She was silenced as Nanami stepped forward, smiling. "Thanks for the intro, Yukina! How is it going, Westchester? Our first game is coming up soon, so we need you guys there to watch us CRUSH IT! We have a couple rookies on the team this year, so-" Nanami pauses as the lights flicker once.

Kaoru felt herself freeze up and Tomoe's eyes widened next to her. "No..."

Yukina's voice called out over the speakers, trying to calm the students. "Stay seated please, everyone! It's most likely just a- _kkssshhhkkk."_ A burst of static cut her off as the gym sank into darkness.

The students collectively jumped ten feet in the air as the gym doors blew open with a bang, and the lights quickly flickered back on. Kaoru looked down to see Tomoe clutching her arm tightly. 

"Can you hear that?!" 

"Hear wha-"

"SSHHHHHH!"

Kaoru then realized that she did hear it. A sound that shook her to her core, that brought back the memories from the night before she'd been trying to repress, that made her skin cold and her heartbeat speed up and her mind race-

_"Everyone....plays.....together......"_

~


End file.
